The invention relates to methods and apparatus for casting and extruding a material, such as a metal, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for casting and extruding a material, such as a metal, in which movement involved in the casting of the material is utilized to also effect its extrusion.
Japanese Pat. No. 42-6961, published Mar. 22, 1967 discloses casting apparatus which allegedly operates as follows. Molten metal is introduced into an annular mold supported on the periphery of a disk. Such metal is then transported by rotation of the disk, through a region of overlap of the mold and a rotating lid, to be cooled within such region to the extent where the metal is said to be solidified at least on the surface. When the metal emerges from such region, it is further transported by rotation of the disk to move through another region (within which it is said to be air-cooled) before being removed from the mold in the form of metal rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,842 issued June 7, 1955 in the name of Findlay discloses apparatus for the production of ingots of high-melting-point metals such as zirconium and titanium. The patent teaches that such apparatus operates in the following manner. An electrode above an ingot in a liquid-cooled stationary cold mold converts stock material fed to the top of the ingot into molten metal lying on such top. Concurrently, a set of withdrawing rolls engages the bottom of the ingot to exert thereon a downward force causing the ingot to be slowly withdrawn down through the stationary mold and then through a cooling chamber (within which the ingot is cooled by surrounding argon) and then through a reducing die which also acts an an air-tight seal permitting the ingot to be progressively formed and cooled in an air-free environment. A control system measures the force required to draw the ingot down through the mold and, also, responds to the amount of such force to adjust the power fed to the electrode and, thereby, the plasticity of the forming ingot so as to tend to keep such force constant.
British Pat. No. 465,122 issued in the name of F. J. Kahlhaas (Complete Specification accepted Apr. 30, 1937) discloses apparatus which is alleged to operate as follows. Metal is cast into annular grooves formed in the upper surface of a rotary casting table to be transported by the table's rotation through approximately one-third of a revolution thereof to a point at which the metal is removed from those grooves. While being so transported, the cast metal is cooled. For part of its travel between the points at which it is cast and removed, the metal is covered by an endless chain of cover plates which overlie the mentioned grooves and may be positively driven through gearing to undergo movement synchronous with that of the table. After the metal is removed from the table, it may be led through forming rolls, the rotation of the table being utilized to thrust the metal through such rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,216 issued Oct. 16, 1973 in the name of Derek Green, teaches extrusion apparatus of various kinds in which a rotating wheel has in it a circumferential groove covered over part of its arcuate extent by a stationary shoe forming with such groove an enclosed passageway. Located at the exit end of such passageway are (a) an abutment member which closes it and (b) one or or more die orifices. Metal introduced into such passageway is caused by the rotation of such wheel to be extruded through the orifice(s).
None of the four patents just discussed discloses methods and apparatus wherein material is both cast and extruded, and wherein movement involved in the casting of such material is utilized also to effect extrusion of the material.